Dipper needs Diapers
by diaperedronweasley
Summary: Dipper has a embarrassing encounter with our favourite dream demon. Contains wetting/accidents


Dipper was just reading journal 3 on a early Saturday morning. He was studying a tree monster that seemed to speak some sort of weird latin-like language, it didn't seem like the author knew what it was. Dipper was just about to go and get some breakfast when the world started to fade around him, melting into white and grey. Dipper knew what this meant, and was a tad-bit scared, not that he'd even admit it.

"Hello Pinetree!" The demon spoke, his voice echoing in the mindscape, his voice seemed happy, as if excited.  
"Hi Bill." Dipper sighed in greeting, looking up at the Dorito-shaped dream demon in front of him. Bill looked at him and Dipper felt himself grow a tad bit nervous, what did the demon want from him?

"You know... I'm feeling bored, entertain me!" The demon exclaimed, raising his voice slightly. Dipper didn't know why the volume made him flinch, but it did. Suddenly Dipper felt a horrible urge to use the bathroom, despite that fact that he didn't even need to before he fell asleep. He had a feeling that the dream demon had something to do with it and gave said demon a glare, to which he responded with a wave of his hand. As Dipper got lost in his thoughts about why Bill wanted him to use the bathroom he felt the urge grow stronger until he suddenly lost control for a couple seconds. It wasn't enough to do any real damage but there was a small wet spot on his outfit.

"Now now Pinetree! I need you to entertain me so if you want to think to yourself, think aloud instead." The demon chatsised, seemingly growing impatient. Dipper was getting anoyyed, but not really with the demon, but with his bladder. He got up and went to walk out of the room, before recalling he was dreaming and couldn't do anything. Dipper looked at Bill, who was floating innocently above Dipper's bed. He briefly considered asking to go to the washroom, before dissmissing the thought as embarrassing, but as his urge grew stronger his dignity and pride grew weaker.

Bill was getting entertained by just listening in on the younger males thoughts, it was clear that he desperately needed to go the the restroom, but unless he asked or entertained Bill, he wasn't allowed. Suddenly Bill heard a soft gasp and a small cry, he watched as Pinetree tried to stop himself from urinating, but he couldn't. He watched as Pinetree's shorts grew dark and urine flowed down his legs, his socks absorbing them. Pinetree seemed to have lost control completely because even after a minute of peeing the boy continued to uriniate, a large puddle formed around the boy as he finally slowed down. There was a small pause before Pinetree broke down sobbing, falling to the floor and curling up in the puddle.

Bill was definately entertained by this show, he was shocked at his Pinetree's actions but it was amusing non the less. Bill decided to tease the crying child over his accident, after all he was a 12 year old not a baby.

"Hey pinetree? No, I should call you sapling now!" Bill laughed as Dipper stood up and looked at him, his face was covered in tears and snot, and it was glowing a brilliant red. Dipper said nothing as he silently walked towards the floating demon and sat down on his bed, the sheets and blanket greedily soaking up the moisture that covered his shorts.

"Aww, are you to little to talk? How old are you huh? Let me guess, you're 1 and don't have any diapers left?" Bill teased him, but Dipper still didn't react and Bill was growing bored again.

"Come on! I'm getting bored again and I don't want to see the same trick twice!" He whined, however Dipper still didn't respond to him, instead he got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser, picking out a new outfit and laying it out on his bed. Dipper sighed, before turning towards Bill again.

"I-I'm s-sorry t-that you h-h-had t-to see th-that." Dipper hiccuped to the demon, clearly embarrassed at the whole ordeal. Bill was starting to feel a little guilty, but he didn't let it show.  
"Y-You're r-right. I'm j-just a- a b-baby" He continued still crying. Bill suddenly came up with a plan, it would probably embarrass the kid but it would probably make him stop crying.

"Alright Sapling, stop crying, now. Or I'll punish you!" Bill said in a scary voice, not his demon voice, but a scary one. Dipper just cried harder at the threat, so Bill followed through on his promise.  
"Okay Sapling, this is your own fault though." Bill magicked up a light yellow pacifier with a flower design and shoved it into Dippers mouth. The kid was shocked and tried to spit it out, but found the he couldn't. Dipper resigned himself to his fate and gave it a experimental suckle, finding that it help calm him down he continued to suckle, momentarily forgetting that Bill was there, and just relaxing. Dipper was close to falling asleep when he suddenly jolted up at the sound of demented laughter. It was coming from none other than Bill cipher himself. Dipper sat up straight and stopped suckling the pacifier, his face turning a bright red again.

"You really are a sapling aren't you? Sucking on a pacifier and it lulling you to sleep like some sort of baby!" Bill teased Dipper, who was silently looking down at his lap, which was still soaked with urine.

"You know what sapling? Since you won't talk and I need entertainment I'll just turn you into a baby." Bill informed him, although it sounded different then what he originally planned for. When Dipper looked up at him, his face puffy from the tears Bill magicked up some Diapers and a couple other baby things before floating towards Dipper, who was getting up. Bill shook his head (Body?) and pinned down the younger boy, before swiftly stripping him and putting the diaper on. Dipper was in complete shock when Bill pinned him down and diapered him, his face going red as the diaper crinkled.

Bill looked at him before sighing and saying his goodbye message

"Reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"

Dipper slowly became aware of his surroundings, he was in his room, on his bed that was cold and gross and... wet?! Dipper ripped his blanket off of his body just to see a large wet patch surronding him. Dipper sighed and got out of bed. Now... How should he tell his gruncle about this...


End file.
